degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Mystery Strikes Again
To see all previous chapters, please visit this link here '' After you read each chapter, comment who you think the killer is. You will find out whether you guessed correctly or not in the next chapter. '''Characters' #Darryl #Yasmine #Xavier #Dorothy #Murphy #Kelly #Natalie #Jake #Ash Characters to Debut in Mid-Season Premire #Nick #Kiki #Meg #Haylee #Sarah #Scott #CJ #Jordan #Cece #Derek #Kendra #Dani List of Victims #Tori (murdered by the killer in chapter 1 for disliking everyone and not wanting to be at camp with them) #Des (murdered by the killer in chapter 2 for trying to ask Natalie out on a date when she was dating Xavier) #Jessy (murdered by the killer in chapter 3 for blackmailing Delia with her sexuality so she can date Darryl) #Lizzy (murdered by the killer in chapter 4 for talking crap about Katie while the intercom was turned on) #Cam (murdered by the killer in chapter 5 for asking Annie for sex after she had ''already ''turned him down) #Delia (murdered by the killer in chapter 6 for throwing Ash under the bus during her argument with Darryl) #Chris (murdered by the killer in chapter 6 for being the reason that Lexi and Yasmine's friendship ended) #Lexi (murdered by the killer in chapter 6 for ruining her friendship with Yasmine by choosing Chris over her) #Katie (murdered by the killer in chapter 7 for the homopobic comments made to Ash and for starting a fight) #Annie (murdered by the killer in chapter 8 for ruining her friendship with Kelly by revealing her secret to Jake) #Aaron (murdered by the killer in chapter 9 for getting revenge on Murphy by accusing him of being the killer) Chapter 10: Blurred Lines (Natalie is in her cabin with Dorothy, Kelly, Yasmine, and Ash) Natalie: I’m so happy we’re all having a sleep-over! I needed some help dealing with the break up. Dorothy: I’m glad we’re having one. It’s a good way to get Murphy to stop trying to ask me out again. Ash: Yeah, that was pretty intense. Kelly: '''Says the girl who hooked up with another guy’s girlfriend. '''Yasmine: '''Let’s just drop it there… '''Dorothy: '''Yeah, so what are we going to play first? '''Natalie: How about we play Uno? Let me go get the cards. (Natalie starts limping as she walks to get the cards) Yasmine: 'Are you ok Nat? '''Natalie: '''Yeah, just feel on a really sharp rock earlier today… '''Kelly: '''Before you guys start playing, I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick. ''(Kelly walks into the bathroom. Xavier, Jake, and Murphy walk into the cabin) '''Jake: '''You can’t have a sleep over without the guys in the house! '''Ash: What are you doing here? Murphy: 'The more the better, right? '''Xavier: '''There are only eight of us here, so why not have a mixed sleep-over. ''(Kelly is washing her hands with the sink. She notices a bloody knife on the side with Darryl’s name on it. She then notices another clean knife next to it. She picks them both up and takes them out of the bathroom) '''Kelly: '''Natalie…. What are you doing with Darryl’s knife? And why is it bloody? '''Natalie: What are you talking about? Kelly: I found this by the sink. You have some explaining to do? Ash: Natalie, lift up your leg real quick. (Natalie lays her leg out across the bed. Yasmine takes Darryl’s knife from Kelly, and puts it against the wound on Natalie’s leg) Yasmine: It’s a match… you were stabbed with Darryl’s knife. Jake: Why would Darryl stab you in the first place? Xavier: '''And why would you lie about it. '''Natalie: What are you guys talking about? Dorothy: You said you fell on a rock, and your wound looks like you were stabbed. Murphy: It all makes sense now… you’re the killer! Natalie: I am not the killer guys! I think I was framed. I’m not some sick psycho. Ash: '''Why would you lie to us though! '''Natalie: I lied, ok? I lied about everything. Darryl stabbed me the night he disappeared; he did it to protect himself. I am the killer, ok? I murdered everyone here because I was forced to be here by my parents. I was planning on committing suicide here, but when I found out the bus was broke down I took the opportunity to murder everyone here. So I can be isolated from the world forever, including my parents. And I plan on taking us all down, so we can all burn to ashes and become nothing. Including myself… (Natalie takes a lighter and drops it. Everyone except Natalie starts running out of her cabin when it starts burning down) Murphy: '''We gotta pack everything up and run for it. We can’t be here any longer. '''Xavier: What about Natalie? Yasmine: 'She’s choosing to kill herself right now. Unless you wanna jump right into that fire to be with her then be my guest. ''(Everyone runs to their cabins and starts packing up their belongings. Everyone meets up at the flag pole and runs out onto the other side of the woods as the camp starts burning down) '''Kelly: Well, there goes all my childhood memories. Jake: '''We just gotta go on foot until we find another camp ground. '''Dorothy: '''I still can’t believe she did that to all of us. '''Xavier: '''I never would have imagined her being the killer. '''Ash: None of us did Xavier. I just can’t believe she did it all. Murphy: '''We should probably continue on foot before the fire catches up to us. '''Yasmine: You’re right about that. I just hope none of us left any traces behind that can possibly come back to haunt us later. (The 7 remaining wikians continue to walk through the woods) Category:Blog posts